Collision Of Two Worlds
by Cupido
Summary: [HIATUS Changed future] Wyatt and Chris Halliwell are two brothers who live their life fighting demons. But when both Chris and Wyatt starts being haunted by memories from another future, two completely different worlds are collided together.


**Disclaimer: **Okay, so I don't own anything. Not Chris or Wyatt or any original characters. Though, I do own the cousins... in a way! But anyway, everything else pretty much belongs to the WB, or used to. Seriously, they really should make a Chris-Wyatt spin-off, don't you guys think so too? I think it would be totally awesome!

**Title: **Collision Of Two Worlds.

**Summary: **Set in changed future. Wyatt and Chris Halliwell are two young brothers who get along fairly well. They struggle to have normal lives, while also having their wiccan duties to fight demons and protect innocents. Though, soon both of the brothers are suddenly haunted by past mistakes and actions. Only, these actions occured in another timeline. Two completely different worlds are about to collide.

**Rating: **T (to be on the safe side).

**Author's Note: **I've actually had this idea in my mind for quite some time. I've always enjoyed the whole family drama in season 6 of Charmed. When they introduced the good version of Wyatt at the end of season 7, I knew that they should make a spin-off or something after Charmed ended. Anyway, here's my version. This is mostly about Chris and Wyatt, and how they deal when they find out about the other future. Oh, and not to confuse anyone. So, I know that it was explained in "Forever Charmed" how many children all the sisters got, but I just find it too confusing, so here's my version of the cousins.

**Prue: **(Around 19 years old), Phoebe's oldest daughter.

**Penelope: **(Around 17 years old), Paige's daughter.

**Melinda: **(Around 16 years old), Chris and Wyatt's sister.

**Matthew: **(13 years old), Paige's son.

Okay, yeah. That pretty much sums it up. I hope it doesn't confuse you all that much, the cousins aren't gonna be in this story so much. Though, Melinda probably will. Anyway, read on...

**.oOoOo.**

The young witch slowly made her way through her candle-lit apartment. It was late and dark outside. The perfect weather for the ritual. Rain. She loved rain, it was so calming and it made her feel peaceful. She walked across the living room and into the dining room where there was dozens of candles on the floor and on the tables around. In the middle of the room layed a cauldron with some herbs laying right next to it.

A couple of feet away layed an acient, brown Ouija Board. She had inherited it from her mother a couple of years ago. Her mother was now unfortunately dead. The young witch sat down infront of the cauldron and placed the athame she was holding against her palm and drew. She winced slightly and let the blood drip into the cauldron, and then took some herbs to mix it with.

She layed the athame down and closed her eyes, trying to feel the power bubbling up inside of her. Since she was only a little girl, she had, had the unique ability of pyrokinesis, to control and manupilate fire. It came in handy from time to time when you were gonna vanqiush some powerful and dangerous demons.

The young witched opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, as she slowly started to chant some words in Latin. She felt the power spread through her mind and body. It was intoxicating. She did the cleansing every night before she went to sleep. It was special, though, when it was raining outside. Somehow it felt more meaninful.

Suddenly, she felt something disturbing the power. She stopped chanting and slowly rose, turning around she found herself face to face with a middle-aged man complete covered in a dark cloak, frowning she took a few steps closer.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, trying to conclude who the intruderer under the hood was. "How did you get in here?"

The man snorted slightly, or it could be a scoff, the young witch focused her attention on the man's aura. It was dark as coal. "Oh, I used the front door," said the man cheekily.

She shook her head fiercely and discretely grabbed the athame lying nearby. "I keep the front door locked."

The man let out a laugh, which made the hair on her back rise. "No, no. You mistake me. I walked _through _the door."

Her eyes widened. Immediately she knew who she was dealing with. She knew this man, she had encountered him once before. A couple of weeks ago. She had barely escaped from him alive. She lifted her hand and threw the athame at the man who caught it right in mid-air.

"Hm," the man said interestedly and inspected the athame. "Neat trick. I've always wanted one of these." He took the athame in his hand and threw it at her. It hit the young witch right between the eyes. With one last gasp, she fell down, dead.

The man smiled in triumph and quietly walked over to the witch's dead body. He grabed the shaft of the athame and pulled it out of the witch's head. He pulled out a long what looked like a wand and shoved it down the wound between the witch's eyes and slowly started to suck out both the life energy and the power from the witch...

**.oOoOo.**

Chris woke up with a jolt, sitting straight up in his bed, gasping. He closed his eyes. He'd had a dream. But he couldn't quite remember what it was about. He ran his hand across his face, wiping away the coldsweat from his face. He opened his eyes, just as loud thunder noise could be heard just outside the window. He threw a glance at the window. It was still pouring outside. Running another hand through his wet and damp hair, he pushed the covers away from his body and got out of the bed.

He walked across his bedroom and pushed the button to the lamp. Not working. "Unbelievable," he muttered. Like things weren't great enough with him having bad dreams he couldn't remember, now the lights were completely off as well. Just fabulous. Mumbling a little for himself about low-budget electricity, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, as he heard a small crash from downstairts. Listening intently he heard another thumb and footsteeps.

_Burglars?_

That was the first thing that came to Chris's mind, even though he'd spent his whole life practically growing up among demons and other Underworld nastiness. It couldn't be Wyatt. He was never up this late. Wyatt had always been a perfectionist, always needing his sleep so he'd make it through work the next morning. Chris rolled his eyes, as he thought of his sister, Melinda. It would just be typical her to be up out late. Even though she was only a High School sophomore she usually ran around in the middle of the night like she owned half the city.

Chris quietly slid out of his room and walked down the hallway. He rushed softly down the stairs down to the dark dining room. As he made it to the last step he grabbed the baseball bat leaning against the staircase, for the first time actually feeling relief that his cousin Matthew layed his stuff all over the Manor, and slowly walked across the dark room. Walking into the foyer, Chris could see the man clearly now, his back against Chris.

Just as Chris was about to strike, Wyatt turns around, holding a flashlight. Chris groaned in annoyance and lowered the bat. "Dammit, Wyatt!"

Laughing, Wyatt lowered the flashlight. "Chris?" Chris couldn't help to feel annoyed at his big brother. "Were you gonna hit me?" Wyatt gesturing to the bat, Chris was holding.

"Yeah, figured you earned it," replied Chris in mock-seriousness. He shoved his brother slightly and glared at him. "You frickin' scared me half to death!"

Wyatt walked pass Chris, and gave him an amused look. "I know. One of my experies, right?"

Chris rolled his eyes and threw the baseball bat on the couch in the dining room.

"What are you doing up this late?" asked Chris, not trying to sound too curious, cause he knew how much Wyatt liked to play on his curiousity.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What? No beauty sleep tonight?" teased Chris and shrugged.

Wyatt grinned. "Well, nature calling. So I had to go to the bathroom when I noticed that the lights were off." He held up his hands in innocence. "So, I decided to check it out."

"Everything we're facing isn't supernatural, Wyatt," Chris informed him.

Wyatt shrugged. "It usually is."

"Right," Chris nodded and started to pace. "It's pouring outside, the lights are out and I almost hit my brother with a bat. What are the odds?"

Chris and Wyatt smirked at each other. Though Chris usually felt annoyed with Wyatt, he loved his brother very much. Chris's first memories of Wyatt were usually pretty blurry, but he knew that his big brother had always been there for him when he needed him to be. They had grown up like best friends pretty much.

Sure, they had their differences like any other siblings, but they usually worked them out fast. It was different with Melinda, since she was a girl and around 6 years younger. She grew up, playing with Aunt Phoebe's old barbies, while Chris himself and Wyatt had grown up, mixing together potions, which always turned out as soup.

Chris couldn't help though sometimes to feel hatred against Wyatt. Not pure hatred. He could never truly hate his older brother, but sometimes it really felt like Chris had the right to. It was almost like Wyatt had done something to Chris in another life or something. Chris couldn't help to think about it alot. It just felt natural. Snapping out of his thoughts, Chris turned his eyes back on Wyatt.

"Well?"

"We should call an electrician," replied Wyatt in a commanding tone.

Chris smirked at his brother. "Wyatt, it's like midnight.." Chris threw a glance at the clock that had just stuck the twelve. "Like, literally."

Wyatt groaned in frustration. "Y'know, just typical mom and dad to leave on vacation like this. The house is a complete mess."

Chris exaggerated a mock-grimace. "Yeah, well they love this darn house. They don't care if it's a mess." Not that Chris had anything against the old house. He had indeed grown up in it, but he couldn't help to agree with Wyatt. The house was a mess. Sighing, Chris started to massage his temples as a small headache started to creep into his head.

Wyatt noticed, and walked over to his brother, inspecting him through his ocean-blue eyes worriedly. "Chris, are you okay?"

Chris immediately let his hands fall down, ignoring his throbbing pain, and looked up at his brother. "Yeah... Just these dreams, keeping me awake." Chris shrugged. "Nothing big."

Wyatt nodded, still watching his younger brother, concerned. "Do you think they mean something?"

A beat then, "No."

Wyatt nodded again, clearly not convinced. Truth be told, Chris thought they meant something. A voice in the back of his head told him that. If he only could remember what he had been dreaming about.

"Well, whatever is, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," replied Wyatt, sounding like he was more trying to convince himself than Chris.

"Guess not," Chris nodded in agreement.

Wyatt jerked his head up and frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"No?"

The door slammed open, and a petite figured rushed in, wearing a dark-purple raincoat, with a matching hat. The person slammed the door shut quickly and took off the hat, revealing a teenage girl with long dark hair and big emerald green eyes. Chris sighed.

"How come everyone always needs to bust me?" asked Melinda in annoyance.

Chris couldn't help to smile at his sister, while Wyatt looked close to furious. "Mel, where the hell have you been!"

Melinda rolled her eyes at her oldest brother. "Oh, you know.." She took of her coat and layed it down neatly on the table. "...out."

Chris shook his head. "This is just typical you, Melinda. Running around like a maniac just because mom and dad are out of town." The trio's parents had decided that they needed a break from all the demon-killing, so they decided to spend the weekend in Palm Springs for a romantic getaway. Chris didn't wanna think about what they were gonna do in Palm Springs. It'll probably make him mental for the rest of his life.

"Oh, please," said Melinda, scoffing, as she walked pass her brothers. "I was just taking a walk."

"Somehow I find that very had to believe considering it's like, midnight... literally," said Wyatt, sound scaringly much like Chris. Chris threw Wyatt an irritated glance, which Wyatt shrugged off.

Melinda walked into the living room and sat down on the couch in the dark room. Her brothers followed her and sat down too, and Wyatt took the flashlight as a light.

Melinda just smirked at them. "C'mon, bros, I'm a witch and I'm superstitious, why'd you expect?"

Wyatt looked away, staring at the piano in the corner like it was something very interesting, mumbling something inhearable.

"Still," replied Chris and stood up. He grabbed the flashlight and let the jet of light hit the crystal crown hanging from the ceiling. "We should get this fixed."

"You know, sometimes I even wonder if you guys have brains." Melinda stared at her brothers.

Wyatt and Chris exchanged a confused glance.

"Your point being?" asked Wyatt with raised eyebrows.

"Gosh!" exclaimed Melinda. "It's night." Wyatt raised his eyesbrows even higher. "At night we sleep. So who care if the lights are out? God."

Melinda shook her head and stood up and marched out of the room, without looking back. Chris heard as she stepped onto the staircase and disappeared out of sight. Chris and Wyatt sighed in unison and sat in silence for a long time. After a while, Wyatt turned to Chris. "She's getting freakier and freakier."

"Uh huh."

**.oOoOo.**

Chris felt very reluctant to get out of bed as he woke up the next morning. The rain had calmed down a bit, and it was slightly sunny outside. Chris groaned, as he felt his headache growing worse. He pushed the covers away, as a young teenager boy rushed into the bedroom with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, what did you do?" asked Chris his younger cousin.

Matthew just kept grinning, and sat down on the side of Chris's bed. "Dude, I am totally going to Los Angeles."

Chris raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "Really? Wow. Baseball, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking," Matthew smirked. "Why can't you just play football."

Chris laughed, amused. He knew how much Wyatt wanted Matthew to play football, since that had been Wyatt's biggest passion in High School, except for girls of course. Chris, however, wasn't popular in High School like Wyatt had been. Sure, there had been a few girls who found Chris fascinating, but he'd mainly focused on his studies, which some popular kids had against.

"Yeah, don't tell me," replied Chris. "I know the feeling. Wyatt's my brother, Matt. I got to hear about the whole why-don't-you-just-play-football thing for years and years. You, however, could escape that."

"Good point," said Matthew quickly, just as Paige walked into the room.

"Matthew, you're not bothering your cousin, are you?" asked the red-head cheekily. Matthew grinned. "Now, go on, Wyatt and Melinda are downstairs. And I think that Wyatt personally wants to have a chat with you about your trip to Los Angeles."

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." And Matthew rushed out of the room, as Chris and Paige giggled. When Matthew was out of the room, Paige turned to her dark-haired nephew with a huge smile on her lips.

"So, Chris, still in bed, huh?"

Chris shrugged and stood up. "Rough night. I'm not a fan of the whole raining season." Paige nodded, understand how he felt. "So, Matthew's really going to Los Angeles, huh?"

Paige nodded. "Well, yeah. He's been playing since he was five. This is wha he's really good at. And when that scout saw him at the previous game I thought it was obvious that Matt's future isn't here, fighting demons."

"No it's not," said Chris approvingly. "It's ours."

Paige frowned and searched her nephew's eyes. "Chris, are you doing okay?"

Chris shrugged and put on a clean white tee-shirt. "Yeah, I'm great, why?"

Paige shook her head, like she couldn't right put her finger on it. "I don't know. I'm just getting these vibes from you." Chris threw her a look. "What? I'm not completely un-knowing."

Chris sniggered.

"Well, you better hurry up," said Paige and walked towards the doorway. "I think that Wyatt's actually making some blueberry panncakes with syrup for you."

"Thank you. Now I'm really gonna slow it down."

Paige blinked. "Yeah, sure, cause hurrying yourself could kill ya."

Chris jerked his head up and he looked at his aunt in shock. Something seemed to be registrating in his brain. His face went blank and it felt like the whole world started to move in slow-motion. The whole world started to spin around and Chris closed his eyes, just hoping to stop the feeling of nausea that was starting to rip through his entire body.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself not in his bedroom anymore. He was at the Magic School. He frowned as he heard a voice and turned around. At the other end of the room, he saw... himself. Guiding his mom to the table where a younger version of Aunt Paige and Phoebe was sitting with a older man Chris didn't recognize. It was weird. Chris didn't recognize the scene, but somehow it felt so familiar. But his mother and his aunts couldn't have been over thirty here. Then how come Chris was there, all adult?"

"Sorry, I'm late," replied the younger version of Piper. "I'm not moving real fast these days. Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon, already?"

"Don't be in such hurry."

Chris shook his head and blinked a few times but the scene kept going right infront of him. Where was he? What the hell was happening?

"_Chris! Chris!"_

Chris closed his eyes and then opened them again. He was standing infront of Paige, he was back in his bedroom. Paige looked strangely at him. Chris just shook his head, trying to figure out what just had happened. Paige threw a worried look at her nephew.

"Are you alright?"

**To be continued...**

**.oOoOo.**

_Haha.. Sorry, I just had to write it. I've never actually written to be continued on one of my stories before. It's kind of like the new deal for me. Okay, so the memory Chris had at the end of the chapter was from the episode "Witch Wars aka. Reality Check", if anyone is interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please **revew! **See ya!_


End file.
